St Peter, Let Them In
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Three warriors arrive at heaven's gates... Are they trully... dead? *Moonbay/Irvine & Fiona/Van*


St Peter, Let Them In 

by WSJ 

*blinks* Oh sweet mother of pearl... _Where_ did this come from...!?! 

Summery: Three warriors arrive at heaven's gates... 

Disclaimer: Me? Own Zoids? Nope, wrong! If I did then Irvine would get a girlfriend... And she'd probably look suspiciously like me... ^^;; Narf! Did I say that aloud? 

Ok, if you've read my story **Far Off Dawn** then y'all know I'm a firm beleiver of Moonbay/Van, but for this story I shuffled it a little, because it just seemed to fit better. ^^ This takes place a little before the end of the war between the Empire and the Republic. Maybe during the episode before the volcano erupts and Raven loses the ZaberFang. 

()()()()() 

Irvine growled as several more of the enemy Empire's Darkhorns (I think that's what they're called...) appeared over the edge of the ridge and assulted him with a barrage of missles. 

Swinging his Command Wolf around he fired his guns at them, smiling grimmly as they ducked back. 

He heard a shouted warning from Moonbay, but it came too late as the Redler swooped in from above, dropping its payload onto the back of the already weakened Command Wolf. 

Irvine's last thought as the tons of packed explosives were triggered was typical, but unnecessisary. 

_Shimatte!_

**Let them in, Peter, **

For they are very tired. 

Give them couches 

Where the angels sleep, 

And light those fires. 

Van glanced up as an explosion lit the horrizon, and then started to turn back to his duel with Raven when Fiona's mental wail ripped through his mind. _Irvine!!!_

Momentarily distracted and worried about his friend, Van didn't see Shadow coming until the two cat-type Zoids were rolling around on the hard-packed sand. 

The SheildLiger managed to kick the ZaberFang off of him, and both sprang to their feet, their pilots panting heavily. 

Without warning a Pterras dropped in between them, rattling the ZaberFang with bullets. "Van, get out of here!" 

Van heard Moonbay's shout, but his eyes were on the Genosaur behind him. "Oh shi-" 

**Let them wake whole again **

To brand new dawns 

Fired by the sun and not 

Wartime's bloody guns. 

Raven tumbled out of Shadow's cockpit as the SheildLiger was totally blown away by the Genosaur's Charged Particle Cannon. Knowing that Van was defeated, Raven began to laugh as he fell from the ZaberFang. 

Still laughing insanely, he hit the ground with a dull crack. 

**Let their peace be deep. **

Remember where the broken bodies lie. 

God knows how young 

They were to have to die. 

"-t." Van finished. He blinked, noticing suddenly that he was no longer sitting in the SheildLiger's cockpit, but was instead standing in what appeared to be a courtyard of some sort. 

It was baddly tended and very over-grown, and the un-trimmed trees blocked out almost all light. In front of him was a high brick wall covered in moss and climbing ivy, with a wooden door with an old-fasioned brass knob almost hidden among the leaves. 

Stepping forward, Van realised that his feet made no sound on the spongy moss-like substance under his boots. There were no birdcalls either, no noise at all. 

"Where am I?" he asked, faintly releived that his own voise still had sound. But it was almost as if the silent forest sucked the words in immediately, devouring them as if to try to fill the empty void of silence. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." 

Turning, Van was releived to see a familiar face in this strange place. "Irvine! What happened?" 

Irvine was about to open his mouth to reply when a shadow behind one of the nearby trees shifted and yet another familiar voise spoke up. "We're dead. That's what." 

Irvine and Van simply stared open-mouthed as Raven stepped out from behind a tree, his arms crossed and his customary sneer on his face. 

"W-what?" 

"You heard me, we've kicked the bucket." 

"But how?" 

Irvine blinked, and suddenly realised two things. A, he wasn't getting any stats read-outs from his eye-patch on this creepy place, which caused him to notice item number two. He could see out of his left eye. (I think it's his left...) Delicately he reached over and tapped Van on the shoulder. "I'm not wearing my eye-patch, am I." It wasn't a question. 

Van's eyes widened and he shook his head no. 

When Irvine had been younger, his eye had been totally destroyed in a street fight between his gang and a rival's gang, which is why he wore the eye-patch in the first place. Eventually he'd been able to get a much more hightech one that gave him stats readouts and such instead of just normal vision. But now, apparently, his eye was back and perfectly intact. 

(A/n: I made all that up. ^_^ I have no clue why Irvine wears an eye-patch other then the fact it makes him look very sexy. ^^;; I didn't say that out loud, ok?) 

"Good God... We really _are_ dead..." Van said, his voise trembling a little as he noticed the complete lack of scarring on his hands where he'd cut them once trying to make dinner when his sister was sick. 

**Well, God knows how young **

They were to have to die. 

The three suddenly became aware of a figure moving soundlessly toward them through the forest and fell silent. It soon became apparent that it was a woman with long blond hair in a pony-tail and soft, laughing grey eyes. She was barefoot, and wore a long, loose, sleeve-less white robe that was sinched in the middle with a braid of gold rope. 

She stopped about ten feet away from them and held out her arms in a gesture of warmth. 

_Welcome travellers._

She never opened her mouth, but all three heard her voise, clear as a bell and just as musical. 

"Where are we?" Van asked hesitantly. 

_This is the Garden of Eden, hidden away long ago from mortal eyes. It is now used as the forecourt between Heaven.... And Hell._

"Who are you?" It was Irvine's turn to be suspicious. 

_I am Tenshi. I am here to guide you._

"Guide us where?" 

_To your ultimate eternity._

She closed her eyes, and the door in the wall Van had noticed before began to open. A peircing white light shone out, and all three raised their arms to cover their eyes. 

**Give them things they like. **

Let them make some noise. 

Give dance hall bands, 

Not golden harps, 

To these, our boys. 

"Fiona!" 

The girl turned as her friend ran into the room, a wide smile lighting her face. "Took you long enough!" 

Van grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby table in the heavenly (literally) dance hall. "What happened?" 

Fiona's face took on a breif, sorrowful note, but then she grinned. "Moonbay and I got shot down. But that's ok, we're all here now." 

Van agreed heartily and pulled her to her feet, ducking under the wing of a nearby white-haired angel who interestingly had one white wing and the other black. (3 guesses as to who that is! ^_~ If you watch Yu-Gi-Oh and can't answer correctly, prepare to be shot!) 

The band started up a swing tune and Van whirled Fiona under his arm, electing a giggle. They swung dance as best they could, and finally ended up tripping each other and landing in a heap on the floor. 

Both of them began to giggle and couldn't stop until the white-haired angel from before gave them a hand up, smiling at them as he did and fingering the gold ring around his neck. 

(XP I had to go back and de-capitalize that!!!) 

**Let them love, Peter **

For they've had no time. 

The two lounged in a shady garden near the edge of a magestic fountain, just savoring the others' company. Here in Heaven it was not silent like the forest had been, and the sounds of birdcalls laced in with the splashing of water in the angel-themed fountain. (Well, what did you expect?) 

"Irvine?" 

"Mm?" 

"I love you." 

Grinning, the mercinary propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at the girl who had captured his heart from day one. He was about to answer in like when two boys of about fifteen ran through the garden, one chasing the other. 

The first, the one being chased, was dressed all in black with a silver cross hanging on a chain around his neck and a long chesnut braid flapping behind him. His violet eyes were wide in mock-fear, but they were sparkling and the grin on his face was unmistakeable. 

The second was somewhat shorter then his companion, and had smooth black hair tied back into a pony-tail. His onyx eyes were narrowed and he held a katana at ready. But again, there was a smirk akin to Raven's on his face and his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Maxwell!" he yelled. "Take candid pictures of me and Meiran again and I'll skin you!!!!!" 

(Eeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! More guest-stars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^) 

Irvine and Moonbay watched as they ran on and then burst out laughing. "I dunno about you, but I _gotta_ get to know that braided guy!" Moonbay choked out. 

Irvine pretended to be hurt. "What about me?" 

Moonbay grinned up at him and then laid her head on his chest. "I just told you, I love _you_. And only you." 

Irvine smiled, wrapping his arms around her. He thought of a quote from a movie he'd seen a long time ago, and he couldn't think of anything better. 

"As you wish." 

**They should have birdsongs **

And trees and hills to climb. 

The taste of summer 

And a ripened pear. 

Raven wandered through Heaven's many gardens, his head down and his hands stuffed into his pockets. He wondered why he'd even been allowed in in the first place. 

"Karasu," 

Raven froze at the sound of his real name, and his head jerked up. The only who'd ever called him that was... 

Standing several feet in front of him, wearing a robe that was identical to the ones everyone else, even himself, wore, was a woman with long black hair and a tattoo on her cheek that was identical to his own. 

"Karasu," she said again, opening her arms wide. 

Raven just stared, his mind refusing to work his legs to run away from the person who stood before him. But when your head gives up your heart takes over, and at that moment what was left of Raven's battered heart did its duty. 

The cold-hearted warrior's lower lip began to tremble, and he sniffed, swiping at a few stray tears. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and ran forward into this woman's arms. 

"Mother!" 

**And a girl sweet as **

Meadow winds 

With flowing hair. 

Tell them how they are missed, 

But say not to fear. 

It's going to be alright 

With us down here. 

Let them in, Peter 

Oh, know they are very tired... 

()()()()() 

There's a lot more to the song, but I'm running out of plot. ^^;; What did you think? 

Ah, let's see... Tenshi means 'angel' and Karasu is the Japanese word for raven, thus I desided it was Raven's 'real name'. 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
